


I'm Thinking of You

by MutantsandSoldiers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Forced Telepathy, French Kissing, Mutant Powers, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad Ending, Sad and Happy, Semi-Public Sex, Spontaneous sex, Tragic Romance, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, Whirlwind Romance, porn with a little plot, post battle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantsandSoldiers/pseuds/MutantsandSoldiers
Summary: Even though her mutant power is to see the future, she cannot possibly know the problems that come with being kidnapped by the worst possible mutant: Mister Sinister. And just when she found the guy she keeps having inappropriate premonitions about too. You know what they say, Fate is a cruel mistress.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	I'm Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> Truthfully, this was just such a random thought. I just had an idea and wanted to run with it! I definitely did not expect it to turn into this long of a one-shot!
> 
> Couple of songs I listened to while writing it:  
> My Chemical Romance - The World is Ugly  
> Breaking Benjamin - Dear Agony (Aurora Version) ft. Lacey Sturm  
> Garbage - Cup of Coffee  
> Emiliana Torrini – Thinking Out Loud (feat. Chris Corner)  
> Garbage - It's All Over But The Crying
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Sleeping used to be her favorite part of the day. 

She’d always look forward to napping in between classes or when she finally got home at the end of the day. Cuddling up with a book under her comforter, some show in the background, and a cup of hot tea were all she needed to find that cozy little space to finally slip into her dreams. She hardly ever remembered her dreams but lately… 

Mira splashed water across her face, staring up into the mirror with the eyes of someone who hadn’t slept peacefully in several days. She had dark circles becoming more prominent and she had to admit that she hadn’t looked this bad since that time in high school...you know, the one where she was experimenting with certain...substances. Her usually wavy black hair was stringy from sweat and sticking to her freckled, almond colored skin. 

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” she whispered, trying not to wake her roommate. It was nearly five in the morning, an hour before her alarm was supposed to go off so she could get ready for school. 

Giving up the ghost, she ran a shower. There was no reason for her to go back to sleep anyways; she would just keep having those dreams on repeat. The warm water was nice against her skin even if it was still a little sensitive. 

She pressed her forehead against the cold tile of the shower wall and gave a deep sigh. The water ran down her body in rivlets as she closed her eyes. It drew up the dream almost immediately. 

It wasn’t much for images just...sounds, smells and feelings. The smell of sweat and sun-baked skin; the sound of panted breathing, cascading across her neck; and the feel of a cold, metal hand holding onto her hip. She felt her face flush a little as she snapped her eyes open. 

“Fucking hell,” she mumbled, irritated. “I’m twenty-two! I shouldn’t still be having fucking wet dreams.” 

She washed herself in an almost violent way to keep her mind from the dream. 

Truthfully, she was trying to dissuade herself from believing that this was part of her powers. She refused to believe that her mutant power was trying to let her know that she was going to get laid soon. And what was up with the metal hand? 

Mira dries her hair, catching her own dark brown eyes in the mirror. “You are better than this,” she chides herself with a soft glare. “Just because you haven’t had sex since…” 

Fuck, when was the last time she had gotten laid? 

Giving up, she finished getting ready before pulling on a black dress that was off the shoulder and went to her knees. She sighed deeply as she looked at herself in the full-body mirror in her room. “Why shouldn’t I get laid? I’m fucking hot,” she said, sounding like the only person she was trying to convince was herself. 

She jumped when someone knocked on the door. “Mira?” Nadia asked, opening the door a bit. “I thought I heard you talking to yourself. Why are you up so early?” 

Mira gave a sheepish smile. “Sorry, Nadia. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” 

The woman pinned her to the spot with her intense, dark eyes that were almost black. She was already dressed in her bright yellow body suit that made her dark, mahogany skin look even more beautiful. Her hair was free from any braids today and damn was she rockin’ that fro! 

“Girl, you look hot today!” Mira complimented, walking over as she tried to distract. 

Nadia rolled her eyes. “Come on, Mira, I could use some fancy coffee today.” 

“Oh hell yeah,” Mira smiled, grabbing her things and slipping her canvas shoes on as she stepped out of the room. They were walking down the sidewalk about ten minutes later towards the closest cafe. “You got class this morning?” 

The woman nodded her head, waving at someone as they passed by. “Yeah but it’s one of the fun ones,” she said. Turning her eyes on Mira, she finally said something. “Are you still having that dream?” 

Mira would have preferred not talking about her dreams but...fat chance with Nadia; she was, afterall, an empath who could read her emotions. That was probably why she had woken up in the first place. She resigned herself to her fate; it was the least she could do for torturing Nadia with her horny emotions lately. “Yes, every night for the last few days,” she admits, crossing her arms over her chest with a scowl. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Nadia! It’s like...on repeat or something!” 

She gave a knowing look. “You think it’s a premonition?” 

Mira worked to get her chin-length hair up in a tiny ponytail and off of her neck. Five in the morning and it was already hot as hell, this did not bode well. “I don’t know! I mean, dream premonitions are very rare for me but not unheard of. What’s unheard of is the fact that I’ve had it more than once.” 

Nadia nodded as she opened the cafe door and they were blasted with a cold wall of AC. They both sighed happily even as goosebumps popped up on Mira’s arms. They got in the back of the line, which wasn’t that long because of how early it was. 

“Well, I hope it is. You need to get laid, girl,” Nadia said even as the door behind them chimed when it opened. 

“Yeah, no shit,” Mira mumbled, turning just a bit to catch a glimpse of the person who had stepped up behind them. 

She had to do a double take. It wasn’t _that_ odd to see a white man in Wakanda but it was enough for her to be shocked. That, and he was...gorgeous. He had long, chestnut brown hair that was pulled back into a messy man-bun, keeping it off his neck and face, which were both sweaty from the heat. He had a nicely trimmed beard the same color as his hair but once she got past his high cheekbones and strong jawline...holy fuck. 

He looked like he had just gotten done with a run because he had his shirt off and tucked into his pocket like a handkerchief. His chest was...oh jeez...and his abs...oh my god...and his arms-arm. He only had his right arm, which, somehow, only made him more attractive in that moment. 

He had been looking down at the phone in his hand but seemed to feel her gaze and looked up at her with intense blue eyes. Her cheeks grew warm when the left side of his mouth quirked up in a grin. “It’s your turn,” he said, gesturing with his head. 

She turned back around to find that Nadia had already stepped up to the counter. “Oh, yeah, you’re right,” she mumbled, quickly moving to stand next to her friend. Her face was still warm even as she told the cashier her order. “Nadia.” 

Her friend looked down at her from her tall height as they moved down to the opposite side of the counter. “What?” she asked, suddenly worried. 

“Behind us,” she hissed softly, refusing to look back. Nadia pretended to look at something on the counter so she could cast a glance over to the man. She turned back around with a ‘hot damn’ look on her face. “Right?!” 

Mira’s skin was a little tingly from the fact that she had been caught staring. Her friend’s name was called first so that she could grab her cup and head towards the door to wait. Mira’s name was called and she went over to grab her black coffee so she could start dressing it. 

“Bucky,” the woman called with a thick accent in front of Mira. 

She was pouring a healthy amount of sugar into the hot liquid when a strong, slightly sweaty arm came around her right side. Her mind was on fire as she looked up at the man standing well within her personal space. He smirked down at her. “Sorry, excuse me,” he said casually as if they weren’t almost touching. 

The smell of sweat and sun-baked skin caught in her nose, bringing to the forefront the dreams she had been having. Her stomach flipped in excitement as he leaned his hip against the edge of the counter right next to her. She must have looked fucking stupid as she stood there and stared at him in shock. 

“Can you pass the sugar?” he asked, a devious grin on his face as he quirked a dark eyebrow. 

Mira had gotten so lost in her premonition that she hadn’t realized she had frozen. “Oh shit, sorry,” she stumbled over her words, grabbing the sugar to offer. “I just...you reminded me of someone.” 

He poured some sugar into the coffee, only briefly taking his eyes off of her. “Yeah? Is that why you keep staring?” he questioned casually. 

Fuck, she was going to die of embarrassment. “Y-Yes?” she said, realizing they were still close enough to almost touch because she hadn’t fucking moved. “Sorry, damn it, I’m blocking everything.” 

“It’s all good,” he shrugged, offering his hand. “I’m Bucky.” 

“Mira, it’s nice to meet-” she smiled, reaching out to shake his hand. As soon as his skin touched hers, her eyes widened as her mind was swept away. She saw him flying through the air skin smoking and singed, and a distinctly black metal arm. Mira jerked her hand back, stumbling until a strong hand caught her wrist to keep her from falling backwards. 

“You okay?” he asked, pulling her back to her feet. 

“Yeah, sorry, just…” she trailed off as she looked up at him. “I was going to ask you for your number but...um, got a bit nervous.” 

He didn’t seem convinced but grabbed his phone out of the back pocket of his deliciously tight jeans. “Sure, just put your number in,” he said, handing the technology over. She noticed it was the newest model as she tapped to his contacts. She realized he had very few other people in his phone but quickly added her name and number. His bracelet, large round beads that Mira knew for a fact only the royal guard and family used, beeped. “I’ve got to go but...I’ll text you later, Mira.” 

She nodded with a small, embarrassed smile as he gave her that lopsided grin before making his way out of the cafe. Mira waited until he was gone to walk over to Nadia who was far too excited by this encounter for her own good. “He’ll never text me,” Mira muttered, taking a heavy sip of her coffee to drown out her awkwardness. “I acted like a fucking idiot.” 

“I can tell you for a fact that he has every intention of texting you,” she whispered as they ducked out of the cafe and headed for the college. “He thought your awkwardness was cute.” 

Empaths, they made the world better. She halfway thought her friend was just being nice but...knew better. Nadia didn’t sugar coat anything. If Bucky thought she were weird and awkward then she would damn well tell her. Shit, she’d make fun of her for it. 

“I had a...he is…” Mira couldn’t put it to words as the heat had her sighing. “It’s so fucking hot!” 

“You had a premonition,” Nadia supplied for her after a while. 

“He’s the one!” she finally said, taking another long drink of her coffee. “The metal arm guy from my dream!” 

Nadia looked down in shock before laughing. She fell into one of those laughing fits that made her stop and have to lean against the wall of a nearby building. “Are you telling me that he was the guy you’re supposed to bone?!” she choked out, holding her stomach. “Damn girl, you won the lottery!” 

Mira felt her cheeks getting warm again as people started looking at them. “Nadia, will you please control yourself?!” she hissed, hooking her arm through her friends and dragging her down the sidewalk. 

Once they made it to the college, they had to go their separate ways. She waved her friend off before heading for the building she had her first class in. She saw a few people that she knew as she walked towards the correct building but didn’t stop. She made it to her classroom, a high-tech computer lab, and proceeded to turn on the computer. 

Technology was her passion so it had obviously been a dream come true to be accepted into the new Wakanda Exchange Program a year ago. She hadn’t expected to go from a backwoods little community college to one of the leading technological giants of the world. Wakanda had just recently started coming into the world but when they offered her a chance to be in the program...she hadn't hesitated. 

After everything that happened after the invasion… 

She shook her head to get the thoughts out of her head. It was time to focus on her computer; she needed to finish her proposal for her final project in this class. She was supposed to be coming up with some world-changing idea for a technological invention. Everyone’s ideas would be judged by a committee and one would be chosen to be presented to Princess Shuri. 

That was going to be Mira. 

It was about twenty minutes before class when her phone vibrated on the table next to her. She looked over at it to see she had a text message from an unnamed number. Having been completely engrossed in her project, she was a little confused until she opened the message. 

_I know there’s some rule where I’m supposed to wait to text but I had time._

It took Mira far too long before she gasped in realization. Holy shit, that guy had _actually_ texted her! And it only took, she looked at the time, an hour?! She fumbled a little with the phone but found that she wasn’t sure how to respond; it wasn’t like she talked to guys very often. 

She composed at least three messages before she ended with: 

_Holy shit, I can’t believe you texted after I was so awkward!_

Humor was always good, right? She stabbed the send button before she could second guess herself even as people were filing into the room. Her chest was bursting with excitement; she wanted to hold the phone against her chest and squeal! She refrained as the professor came in to start class. 

It was hard focusing on the lesson when she kept glancing over to her phone every few seconds. She tapped it to light up the screen but it was blank. Her foot bounced on the floor as she waited for the text message. 

Mira had to keep from lunging at the phone when it lit up. 

_You weren’t that awkward. Other than staring at my chest…_

Her face flushed brightly but it was hardly more than the thrill in her body. It had been a long time since she was this excited about something. She was about to text back when her brain went a little fuzzy. 

Shit. 

The premonition hit her before she could prepare herself. The image of men in black full-body suits running through the college's hallways with heavy guns and some kind of tactical goggles flashed across her vision. She could feel hands on her wrists as they hauled her arms behind her back and tied them together. _“Stop resisting or we’ll kill everyone here!”_ she heard a voice say. 

The premonition ended with her giving a loud gasp and falling out of her chair onto the ground. The people around her looked over in shock as she was getting up to her feet. Her forehead was dotted with sweat, her eyes searching across the room until they landed on the fire alarm on the wall. She walked right over, ignoring the shout of her teacher, lifting the case and pulling the lever. 

Loud alarms went off as she looked back at the group. “Get out of here **now**! They’re in the building!” she screamed over the alarm. There was a look of confusion on everyone’s face until a shot rang a short distance away. “Go!” 

Chaos ensued as people darted for the door. “Mira, you have to come with us,” her teacher said, trying to grab her arm. 

“No, they’re after me. You’ll only put yourself in harm’s way,” she explained as she went over to her bag to pull out her handgun. She never went anywhere without it; she just wished she had opted for pants today instead of a dress. 

Going to the window, she looked out to see she was two stories up off the ground. The students were streaming out into the campus courtyard and the police should be here soon. She just needed to hold off until then. 

She ran over to lock the door before shoving a whole fucking table against it as a barricade. Then, she pulled her phone out. This was going to ruin any chance she had at getting a date from this guy, she swore it. 

_Call police. Stuck in college. 2nd floor room 212. Armed hostiles inroute. Not a joke._

Shoving the phone down into the front of her bra, she pressed her back against the wall and aimed the gun at the door. Her heart was thundering as she waited. There were no sounds until she saw smoke starting to curl up from under the door. She didn’t smell fire so it may just be a smoke bomb but there was no telling for sure. 

Damn it, if it was a fire...she was screwed. 

Then, a bang on the door that made her jump. Her hands were shaking as she held the gun up a little higher. She would take at least one of them out if they busted that door in. 

It was quiet a moment until she heard some rustling on the other side of the door. Someone was fiddling with the doorknob, probably picking the lock. 

She glanced out the window behind her. Her eyes widened. Was that the royal guard coming down the sidewalk?! What the fuck was going on? 

The door opened just enough to bang against the table. Raising her gun up, she moved just a little so she could see through the opening. She waited until she saw something and pulled the trigger. The shot was loud in the carpet-less room but not as loud as the roar of pain the man gave as he pulled his hand back out. 

Mira smirked despite herself. Spending all of that time training on marksmanship was starting to pay off. She had never been as useful as, say, Colossus just because of her gift not being combat based but she had worked hard to keep up. 

Her thoughts were jerked back to reality when the table flew away from the door. She aimed the gun even as something was tossed into the room. Smoke sprayed out of the little canister on the ground, filling the room completely. Mira cursed, suddenly very blind as she pressed her back to the wall and waited. 

A shadow moved to the right, she shot at it. The sound was deafening but she hadn’t heard a scream or body dropping so she must have missed. Her chest tightened in fear even as a hand shot out to squeeze her wrist, causing her to drop the gun. 

She squeezed her eyes shut when she realized her vision was coming true despite her actions to change it. Her arm was twisted behind her back causing her to scream in pain. Unaccustomed to just giving in, she reared back to smash the back of her head in someone's face. She heard a crunch of a nose breaking before wiggling her way out of their grasp and running. 

Still blinded, she kept her hands out in front of her so she could move around the tables. She didn’t get very far before someone plowed into her back, shoving her face into the wall painfully. Her hands were pulled behind her body and zip tied together even as she thrashed around. Her teeth grit together as a strong, warm body sidled up behind her. A hand reached out to open a window that she hadn’t even known was there; he held up something in her peripheral vision and her eyes widened when her brain finally registered what it was. 

A grenade. 

“Stop resisting or we’ll kill everyone here!” the familiar voice demanded. 

Mira froze, suddenly very afraid of these bastards. They were not fucking around and she knew that if he tossed that…she could see the large group of students out the window and knew many of them would die. 

She squeezed her eyes closed and nodded. “Okay, I won’t resist,” she said, words muffled against the wall. 

“Good girl,” the man said, voice full of condescending arrogance. “Let’s go, men.” 

Mira was pulled by her bound hands away from the wall and shoved towards the door. The window had aired out the room pretty well so she could actually see the other four men in their black stealth suits. Her feet stumbled a little as she was moved quickly out of the room. 

She heard something from, what she assumed, was the man’s earpiece. She couldn't make out the words. “ETA: One minute,” the man said even as the hallway ahead was blocked by a figure. “Shit, make that five. Take care of him!” 

Mira yelped as she was picked up bodily and flung over the man’s shoulder. He turned quickly, making her vision blur until her eyes fell on the man that had appeared at the end of the hallway. It was the glint of a metal arm that caught her attention, causing her to gasp. “Be careful!” she screamed, thrashing on the man’s shoulder. He didn’t have any leverage against her now. Her earlier premonition flashed across her mind so she screamed, “They try to blow you up!” 

She lost sight of him as the guy carrying her turned a corner sharply. They were ascending stairs, causing her stomach to bump into his shoulder. “Let me go, you bastard!” she growled, struggling with all of her strength. 

“God damn it, stay still!” he snapped at her sharply. 

Mira was definitely not listening as she tried everything to get him to drop her. She didn’t think too far ahead, obviously, because when he did drop her, she flopped onto the floor. Pain blossomed as she landed on her side, but she scrambled quickly to her feet even as a hand tangled in her hair. He jerked her head back causing her to scream so that he could glare down at her through a mask that had a skull on it. 

“Stop struggling,” he commanded, dragging her up the stairs by her hair. She hissed through her teeth in pain as a noise started to register the closer they got to the top and she didn’t realize what it was until the man kicked the door open to the roof. There was a fucking helicopter waiting for them. 

He dragged her all the way to the helicopter where he picked her up and threw her into the floor of the back. “Go now!” he screamed at the pilot even as the machine was coming off of the ground. 

From her spot on the floor, she could see when an explosion went off in the school. A wall was completely blown off and she screamed when she saw the body of a very familiar man flying through the air. “Bucky!” she heard herself say even as the doors were closed on either side of the helicopter cutting off her vision. 

She turned her head awkwardly to look up at the man in the skull mask with a deadly glare. “Where are you taking me?!” she snapped, lashing out with her foot to try and kick him. He easily dodged her as he looked out the window. “Hey, I’m talking to you!” 

Mira froze when the barrel of a gun was suddenly pointed in her face. “Shut up, now,” he commanded in a soft voice that left no room for argument. 

Mira felt her stomach twist in anxiety. This guy was...familiar; she recognized him somehow but she wasn’t quite sure how. She thought back to Bucky, his metal arm and the way he had been thrown through the wall nearly three stories in the air. Her eyes squeezed closed; why was her luck with guys so awful? The first guy she ever talked to during college and he got killed in a fucking explosion because someone wanted her for some reason. 

She rested her head against the ground and was a little confused when she felt something pressing into her sternum. Oh shit, her phone was still in her bra! Wow, that’s...impressive and incredibly lucky. If she had her phone then they could track her location through her GPS as long as she kept it hidden. 

It felt like hours before she noticed the helicopter descending. She grunted when she was hauled up by her tied hands. The sun temporarily blinded her as she stepped onto a large clearing somewhere in the jungle. Her eyes glanced around but the only structure was a small, plain warehouse barely the size of the trailer of a semi-truck. 

The man behind her tapped on the doorless structure and a control panel was revealed with a soft _snick._ He typed something in and she blinked when the wall opened up; she found herself looking at the inside of a very advanced elevator. She was shoved inside the air conditioned room full of chrome and blue backlights so that the guy could hit a button on the wall. The door closed on its own and they started to descend. 

Her body thrummed with nervous energy even as she clenched her teeth and hunched forward so no one would see the outline of her phone. The elevator stopped after a few seconds and the door opened to reveal a very high-tech lab. There were machines all around, the smell of ozone and electricity and lab tables with a variety of mechanical parts. 

It wasn’t until her eyes landed on the one figure in the room that her blood ran cold. Mira dug her heels into the ground as she was being pushed into the room; she shook her head frantically, tears stinging her eyes the closer she got to the last man she ever wanted to see. 

The hulking figure turned slowly and leveled his pure red eyes on her. It sent a shock of pure terror through her body, causing her to scream and jerk away from skull-guy. She knew that black-clad man with his pale skin, red gem in his forehead and the terrible aura of power. She knew that being a mutant near him was certain death...or worse. 

She didn’t get too far before pain lanced through her mind. 

_Now, now, Mira, let’s not make this harder than it has to be._

It wasn’t said out loud but whispered across her mind as her legs locked up and she found herself frozen to the spot. She was facing the elevator so had her back to the mutant nightmare. Her body trembled as she heard his heavy footfalls approaching. A cold hand brushed some hair away from her face, he got so close that she could feel his breath across her neck. 

“I’m going to undo the ties on your arms, Mira,” he whispered vocally right in her ear. “You’re going to walk over to that cell and close the door behind you.” 

She felt sick to her stomach as he broke the ties with his bare hands and her feet automatically took her to the cell. Mira was completely locked out of her own body; she couldn’t do anything but walk over and close the door behind her. Once she was in the cell, the control over her mind and body released so she could lean against the wall of the tiny cell. She slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor, tears finally slipping down her face. 

Hopelessness filled her as she sat in the darkness of the small room, hugging her legs to her chest. Her knees bumped into the phone still hidden within her dress. She quickly took it out and turned it on; she had two text messages. 

_Don’t move. I’ll be there soon._ (Bucky) 

_Are you okay, Mira? I don’t see you._ (Nadia) 

She pressed the phone to her head, releasing a sob. Bucky was surely dead; he couldn’t have survived a fall that far up. But, as she sat there, she figured it would make her feel better to get it off her chest. Even if he was dead...at least she had something to document her situation. 

_I know you’re dead and I honestly know nothing about you but I need something to keep my mind clear. So, I’ll just document everything here to a dead man, I guess._ _They flew me by helicopter a few hours away. I landed in a jungle clearing with a little shack of a warehouse. Turns out, it’s a huge underground lab for Mister Sinister where he plans to do fuck-if-I-know with me!_

She sent the text message and made sure the phone was on silent before looking around the little room. Her hand felt around the floor until she found a small hole in the wall; she didn’t even want to think about what could be crawling around in these walls. She checked to see if the phone would fit and found that it was just a little tight but the phone would slide in. It would probably have scratches on it but...honestly, who cared about that when her life was in danger? 

The next message she sent was to Nadia: _I’ve been kidnapped by Mister Sinister. Call the Professor. I need help!_

Mira turned the brightness down before slipping it into the hole and leaning her head back against the wall. The room wasn’t long enough on either side for her to stretch her legs out all the way; it smelt like mold and moisture with just a little bit of body odor. Who else had been in here? Did she even want to know? 

Her eyes glanced down when her phone lit up. She waited a second just to make sure she didn’t hear anything before grabbing the phone. She expected Nadia but was shocked when it turned out to be Bucky. 

_Not dead yet. We’ve got a trace going on your phone. Just hang in there, we’ll pull you out soon._

Her heart thundered in her chest as she felt tears of hope spring into the corners of her eyes. Mira wasn’t sure how he was still alive but had to admit she was happy. He wasn’t dead because of her. He was coming to get her. 

_You fell 3 stories out of an explosion, how the fuck are you still alive?_

She slipped the phone back into the hole, making sure it was tucked further in so no one would see the light so easily. It was so quiet in this room that she had to wonder if it was sound proof or if the lab was just that quiet. She grabbed the phone so she could check it. 

_Actually, it was 4 stories but who's counting?_

Mira smiled despite herself. He was a funny guy; she found she really liked that. It was helping to keep her from thinking about where she was and who she was with. She closed her eyes when Angel’s bastardized metal body popped into her mind. Her breath came out as a shuddered sob as she sent another text. 

_Does your metal arm have boosters or something?_

It didn't take long for him to respond. 

_Damn, that's a great idea! I'll bring it up to Shuri!_

She had to keep herself from chuckling out loud. Her body shuddered at the thought of Sinister finding her phone. Her mind was lost as the phone lit up again. 

_You doing okay?_

She hadn't sent a message to him in response. Mira was glad someone was worried about her. It meant she had a chance of getting out of here in one piece. 

_I'm scared. Sinister is infamous among mutants. He likes to experiment on us. He completely destroyed Angel. I don't want to be next, Bucky._

It was an incredibly honest text but she had to get it out. She had to tell someone what she was feeling. Shoving the phone into the hole, she rested the side of her head against her knees. 

She closed her eyes to cut out her thoughts. As soon as she did, flashes of her dreams flitted across her mind. Where she would usually be annoyed by them...she relished them now. She let herself get swept away by the sensory experience. 

The moment was lost when she felt something probing in her mind. Her legs made her stand up, waiting patiently for the door to be unlocked and opened. She could still feel fear even when her body didn't outwardly react to seeing the giant of a mutant standing there. 

"Come, Mira, we have much to talk about," he said while offering a gloved hand. She placed her own hand in it and allowed him to walk her out of the small room as if they were walking into a gala as opposed to a death lab. “I have to admit, I am terribly fascinated by your powers. I had planned on introducing myself much sooner but...well, an invasion that ends with half the population dying was...unexpected, to say the least.” 

He walked her over to a high metal table that had restraints hanging from it’s sides. It came up to at least her chest level, which made it perfect for his monstrous height. She felt her heart pound in her chest as he reached down to grab her hips; he lifted her as if she weighed nothing and set her on the metal surface. Mira shivered, equally afraid and chilled from the cold that seeped right through her clothes. 

“Don’t fret, little one,” he soothed, voice low and rumbling. He leaned forward, much closer to eye level now that she was elevated, and brushed a stray piece of hair from in front of her eyes. “I have so many wonderful things planned for you.” 

He tilted her head up with a finger under her chin so she could see his dangerous red eyes. They glowed a little even in the bright lighting of the lab and so did the gem in the center of his brow. His large hand cupped her cheek in a caricature of a tender gesture, thumb wiping away a tear that managed to escape from her eyes that were staring, unblinking, up at him. 

“Now, let’s start by taking a look at how your power works, hm?” he smiled, the expression looking twisted and ugly on his face. 

Her body flinched just a bit when he started digging through her memories. It didn’t hurt, per say, but was definitely not comfortable. She felt both trapped and violated as he brought memories of her power to the front of her mind. It was almost like watching a compilation video of all the times she had had a premonition. 

When he was finished, he tsked softly as if disappointed. “So much potential,” he sighed, bringing a hand up to his head. He rubbed his forehead before moving away from the table; he was out of her vision and that only helped to amplify her fear. “Your fear is palpable, my dear. What is it that you’re afraid of exactly?” 

She still couldn’t move her body but she found her mouth was now under her control again. “What am I afraid of?” she parroted, desperately trying to move any other part of her body. She gave up after a few seconds. “You turned Angel into an abomination!” 

There was a soft noise as the man walked back into her field of vision. He didn’t look angry but more...disappointed, like a parental figure talking to a disobedient child. “He came to me, Mira; he sought out **my** help. I merely brought out the best in him,” he explained, placing both hands on either side of her hips. He leaned far too close but she was unable to gain any space. His eyes were intense as he shoved memories of his encounter with Angel into her head. 

“No, stop!” she whimpered, closing her eyes to try and block out the horrible things he had done to her once-friend. “Please, I don’t want...I don’t want this…” 

A soothing hand placed itself on her head with a soft pat. “Don’t worry, Mira, I’ll make everything better. I’ll make _you_ better,” he said before walking away. He allowed her at least enough control of her head so that she could follow where he was going. He stopped by one of the machines and quickly typed something onto the keypad. “Right now, Mira, you only ever access your powers at random through no choice of your own. Do you know why?” 

Her fear was slowly starting to calm down as she acclimated to the situation. He didn’t look like he was in any hurry, which meant all she had to do was stall him until Bucky could get to her. “No,” she lied, jerking her head a little when he moved far too quickly for her eyes to follow. She yelped when he was suddenly in front of her; she had to still look up to make eye contact. 

“You have a psychic block,” he whispered as if sharing some kind of secret. Mira couldn’t help the flinch when his index finger came up to press against her forehead. “It seems that Professor X put it there to keep your powers at bay.” 

Mira dropped the lie. There really was no reason to lie to a guy who could read your mind. “My premonitions were so powerful they interrupted my daily life,” she said, proud when her voice didn’t shake. “He put the block in so that I could live a normal life.” 

Sinister opened up his hand and pressed it against her forehead. His fingers were so long they wrapped over the crest of her head. “I’m sure that’s what he told you but…” he started as something pulsed in her mind. “Why hold back someone who could be so powerful? You could read the future be...an oracle of sorts.” 

She shook her head furiously, trying without much success to get his hand away from her head. “No, please, don’t do that!” she begged, feeling the corners of her eyes prickle. “You don’t understand what this will do to me!” 

He scoffs softly, almost like chastising a child. “What are you afraid of? Being put back into that asylum? I won’t let them, my dear. I promise, you will be my greatest enhancement yet,” he chuckled with dark mirth. “This might hurt.” 

Her head exploded with pain as he mentally bashed against the wall that had been put up years ago. She squeezed her eyes closed even as she lost control of her mouth; she couldn’t even scream in pain. Mira had never felt so trapped in her entire life as she had now. He bashed against the wall again and she felt it crack then shatter into a million pieces. 

A flood of sensory information gushed through the broken barrier like a dam breaking. She was finally able to scream as images flashed across her mind; they were too fast for her to make any sense of them at first. Gradually, the torrent of information started to slow down until she could see bits and pieces of it. 

Sweat dripped from her chin as she finally fell forward into the unmoving chest of the mutant. Even if she had control of her arms and legs, she couldn’t do anything but rest against him. She had no energy after all of that; she had nothing left but whispered voices, phantom touches and flickering images. 

“Now, it’s always bad at first, sweet one,” he said in a sickly sweet voice that made her stomach turn. “It will become easier to control with each passing moment so just give it time.” 

She shivered when his hand brushed down the back of her head gently. The only thing she wanted at that moment...was death. She swore to herself that she was fine with an eighth of her powers unlocked; she swore that she would never, ever break the barrier Xavier had put up in her mind. 

A possible future flitted across her mind, her standing in all black with unblinking eyes next to Mister Sinister overlooking a field of death and fire. Dead bodies littered the ground and she recognized many of them as her fellow mutants; she saw Nadia’s dead body in her yellow and black uniform, dark eyes staring blankly at the sky. 

“No,” she whimpered, begging for the image to stop playing. 

“Tell me what you see, Mira,” he coaxed, prodding into her already aching mind. She desperately tried to keep the images away from him but he was far too powerful. “Oh my, what a lovely vision of the future.” 

“It’s...just one of...many possibilities,” she whispered, breathless and tired. Her eyes were starting to get heavy. “Never...happening…” 

His chuckle rumbled through his barrel of a chest against her cheek. “We shall see, my sweet little Doomsayer.” 

She found herself back in the square room, leaned in a corner with her eyes heavy. Her hands scrambled for the phone in the dark. Once her fingers touched the metal, her vision exploded with the image of it being smashed under Sinister’s foot; she could hear the roar of anger and the pain of a super strength smack against her cheek. 

Mira pulled her hand back and held it as if she had been stung. Her breath hitched as she was finally able to cry, letting large, hot tears fall down her cheeks. She was back to where she started when she was thirteen; she couldn’t control the flood of visions. They just came without any warning now. 

Curling her arms around her legs, she let herself have a moment to be pathetic. She allowed the visions of herself stabbing Nadia through the throat to pass; she let the feeling of blood running across her hands go; and held tightly to the vision of her seeing the light of the day cutting through the canopy of a tree. None of the visions made sense or came in chronological order; they just ebbed and flowed through her mind until she couldn’t tell yesterday from today. 

Grabbing the phone, desperate for a distraction, she opened it up to see she had quite a few messages. The first was from an unknown number: 

_The Wakandan Government is working on finding you, Mira. Stay strong. ~Professor X_

She sobbed roughly as an image of him dead and lifeless in his chair popped into her mind. It wasn’t real...it wasn’t real...she kept reminding herself a thousand times. She could see several different possible futures; she just couldn’t tell which ones went together. 

She looked at the second message from Nadia: 

_Stay safe, Mira. Help is on the way._

The final one was from Bucky: 

_I know you’re scared. I don’t blame you at all, Mira. I promise we’ll get you out. Keep talking to me if you can._

Her fingers were weak and shaking as she typed out a messy text that she had to go back and correct because she kept hitting the wrong buttons. Her mind produced an image of Bucky’s sweaty, dirty face hovering over her with those blue eyes intense and staring at her; he leaned down and she could feel his lips against hers...the scruff of his beard. It was a vision she held onto; she refused to let it go. 

_He broke the barrier in my mind. My powers are too much. I can’t control them. Please get me out of here, Bucky. I can’t do this._

Mira’s vision was clouded by tears again as she let the hopelessness seep into her whole body. She was about to put the phone back when it lit up dimly. 

_We’re close, Mira. ETA 5 hours. Just hang on, we’ll get you out. Afterwards, we can go get coffee together. I’ll even go shirtless so that you can stare at my chest all you want, okay?_

The small huff of a laugh that escaped her sounded like a choked sob even as she had to wipe a big tear off of the phone’s screen. She quickly typed back to him, pausing when the image of him standing waist deep in a lake popped into her brain. He was faced away from her, back glistening with moisture and hair dark with water. He turned to look over his shoulder and smiled sweetly. 

_That sounds nice. I’m going to hold you to that._

She quickly stuffed the phone back into the hole, resting her head on her knees. Sleep was going to be vital if she stood a chance of helping them get her out of here. Mira just wasn’t sure she could keep the visions at bay while she slept. 

Closing her eyes, she had no energy to be surprised when her dream started back up. It was more vivid this time, though. She could see Bucky’s face, sweat making lines through the ashe and dirt on his face as he hovered over her. The way pleasure played through his intense blue eyes; the feel of his thrusts into her body; and the cold of his metal hand on her hip. 

Mira, for the first time, allowed herself to get swept up in the vision. She found that she could rewind the vision over and over again. With a thought, she was able to change small things by making different choices in her dream. It changed the outcome, sometimes completely, and allowed her to see a different path. 

Her eyes snapped open after what felt like minutes and she looked up in shock. “That’s it,” she whispered, closing her eyes again. “What happens...if I…” 

She tried to think about what would happen if she managed to pry the door open. Several paths were revealed to her through visions and even a small change would make a new path open up. Mira was sweating again by the time she ran through several different plans but...hope blossomed in her chest. 

“I can do this,” she said with a small smile. She felt confident that this time would be different; she wouldn’t get thrown into an asylum like she had back then. 

Grabbing the phone, Mira looked to find one more text message from Bucky: 

_Be ready. We’ll be there within the hour._

It was sent thirty minutes ago. She had actually been asleep nearly four hours! Shoving the phone into the front of her bra, she stood up in the small room and took the dangling earring from her ear. Mira allowed herself to work through what to do before bending the earrings until they were essentially lock picks. She worked at the lock, suddenly glad he had miscalculated and had left this door a normal, everyday door. 

Mira worked for a few minutes until she heard the lock click. Her eyes widened in shock that it had actually worked before she put the earrings back into her ears just in case. A vision of the room outside flashed through her mind, Sinister wasn’t in there at the moment. 

She opened the door slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. The lab was empty, just like her vision, so she slipped out of the cell and walked across the room slowly. If she were too loud...he would come back immediately. She barely lifted her feet as she made her way across the floor to the elevator. Thinking back to the guy with the skull on his mask, she tried to remember what he had put into the control panel. 

Quickly, she tapped in the code she thought first. The panel gave a beep and lit up red before going back to blue. Shit. She was going to need to do this a little more creatively. She started going through variations of what she thought the code was to see if her visions would show her the right one. It was taking a long time but finally, she found the right one and reached out to tap it into the control panel. 

She was almost done when the elevator suddenly opened, revealing Mister Sinister. He didn’t look too surprised to see her standing there even as she started backing away slowly. “Ah, I see you have started to get used to your powers,” he noted, sounding almost proud. 

Her mind raced for solutions. Everything, everything she did ended with her either frozen from the man’s powers or...dead. Creative, she had to get creative. She needed to play to his weaknesses and flaws. 

“And it’s all because of you,” she whispered, stopping when she felt the metal table touch the back of her shoulders. “I...I’ve been so wrong.” 

His brow quirked a little and she felt a probing at her mind. It wasn’t deep, just surface thoughts so she kept it simple; she tried to think about what would happen if she joined him. She let him see all of the horrific things they would do together; all the governments they would overthrow; all the destruction they would cause. 

His smile was full of dark mirth as he stepped closer to her. “Such a quick change of heart,” he said, reaching out to touch her cheek lightly. She couldn’t hold back the shiver of disgust but quickly covered it up by tilting her head back to stare at him from under her thick eyelashes. It definitely did something to him because the corner of his mouth twitched slightly. “Are you trying to trick me?” 

There was a slice of fear for just a moment before she shook her head, pressing her hand against his. “I can’t beat you, Sinister,” she explained, fluttering her eyelashes teasingly. “What’s the use in fighting?” 

There was a long moment of pregnant silence before his fingers wrapped around the back of her neck to pull her up to her tiptoes. “I’m glad you’ve finally come to your senses,” he whispered, placing his other hand on the metal table behind her. He leaned down to close the distance between them; her heart pounded at every inch that disappeared. 

Her eyes widened as a vision passed through her mind. The elevator opening, Bucky standing there with a large gun and taking fire at the hulking mutant. Sinister would turn with a growl and blast him with one of his beams, cutting straight through the man’s chest and out his back. 

No. She refused to let it come to pass. 

She searched through the possible futures as quickly as she could and found one that worked. 

As soon as she heard the soft whirling of the elevator she acted, reaching up to grab the back of the man’s head. Jerking him down, she surprised him with a hard, almost violent kiss. The hand at her neck clenched, keeping her close as she tilted her head to deepen it; his tongue invaded her mouth, hot and demanding. Any other time, she would have been repulsed but at that moment, she saw the doors to the elevator open behind the man. 

He tried to pull away but she wrapped her arms around his neck and just dropped. His focus was taken up by trying to keep from falling forward with her rag-dolling so suddenly. He didn’t have time to turn around to see the man raise his gun and fire. 

Mira released the man’s neck and pushed herself across the ground so that she came out the other side of the table. Her mind gave her too many visions to sort through but she reacted to as many as she could. She grabbed a large machine from a nearby surface and threw it at the hulking figure. He was so busy blasting it to pieces with his energy beam that he didn’t have time to dodge the bullets that hit his back. 

She ran around him to the right, briefly noticing her phone falling out of her shirt as she did. On her way, she moved a chair, kicked a piece of rubble and jumped over a table. “Bucky, get down!” she screamed, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him to the floor under the table. He could have easily resisted but he listened. 

“How dare you!” the mutant roared with anger, blasting the last place they had been. It rebounded off the top of the metal table upwards to blast through the roof above them. The sound of falling debris made Mira wince even when strong arms were wrapped around her tightly. 

“We have you surrounded, Sinister!” Bucky shouted from under the table as debris fell in around them. 

“They will most definitely care more about digging you out than finding me,” he chuckled from some place as the light was blocked until they were completely boxed in. Mira hid within the man’s strong arms, clinging to his metal arm like her life depended on it even though she knew she had done everything to keep them from getting crushed. 

She felt an almost gentle probing at her mind before she heard his voice whisper, _This is not the end, Doomsayer. I will have you._

Once everything had settled, Bucky loosened his hold on her to look at the small area they had. The area was probably 5 feet high, 6 feet long and 3 feet wide. It was a tight squeeze side to side but at least she could stretch her legs out; it was better than the cell he had put her in. She looked up at Bucky as he pulled his black mask off his face, revealing a snarky smirk. 

“Quick thinking,” he chuckled. “You okay?” 

Tears, hot and sudden, started pouring down her face as she looked up at the man’s face. Visions of the future passed through her mind of them laughing about something until their sides hurt; his hand gently brushing some hair out of her face as she woke up one morning. She shook them away. 

“I am now.” Her chuckle sounded more like a sob as she wiped at the tears on her face quickly. “Sorry, it’s been...a long day.” 

He looked sympathetic for a second before using his metal hand to brush some hair out of her face gently. The gesture, done with his metal arm, was a shock to her system and she actively nuzzled into his palm. The cold metal was soothing against her hot skin as she touched it with her fingers. 

The expression on his face was hard to read, eyes wide and full of uncertainty. A vision of him leaning forward to kiss her flashed across her mind and she decided she wanted that to happen. She leaned forward to meet him halfway, lips connecting with a shock of chemistry and pleasure. His mouth was ravenous as they kissed, his metal hand gripping the back of her head to keep them close. 

Her teeth nipped at his lower lip as they pulled back to breath. Her forehead was pressed against his as they looked at each other; words weren’t necessary when his hands, metal and flesh, ran up her thighs. She gasped when electric arousal crackled across her nerve endings and settled in her core. 

“Bucky,” she breathed, his mouth suddenly on her neck. He pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses and bites there until she couldn’t think straight. He smelt like sweat and sun-baked skin with the silver tang of metal. 

She tilted her head to the side as she felt herself being pulled onto his lap. Strong hands cupped her ass to pull her chest flush against his; his beard scraped against her skin, causing goosebumps to pop up all over her skin. Her most intimate parts were far too hot and wet for him not to notice as she ground against the growing bulge in his pants. 

“Mira,” he groaned against her collar bone. He nibbled a mark there before pulling her shirt and bra down so he could lap at a hard nipple. She gasped, clenching her eyes closed even as his metal hand was moving up her thigh to touch the front of her underwear. “Shit, sorry.” 

He tried to switch hands but she stopped him with a hand to his wrist. “It’s okay,” she insisted, looking down at his blue eyes. Before he could even ask, she said,“I’m sure.” 

His mouth went back to taunting her exposed nipples as his metal hand pressed against her underwear. He rubbed firmly, causing her body to tense up as pleasure coursed through her body. The cold metal slipped under the waistband to rub down her cleft, brushing right over her sensitive bundle of nerves. Mira felt her spine straighten and her mouth fell open as his fingers slid a little lower until one was dipping into her heat. 

“Holy fuck,” she muttered, grabbing at his hair desperately. His teeth were still doing terrible things to her sensitive nipples as he fucked into her with his metal finger. “B-Bucky.” His finger worked into her a little further until it brushed against her g-spot, causing stars to light up her vision. Mira _felt_ him smirk against her breast as he assaulted that spot with unrelenting accuracy. Her body curled a little in preparation for her first orgasm and she clenched his hair desperately. “Fuck!” she screamed, body wracked with spasms. 

“Yeah,” he agreed, reaching down with his flesh hand to undo his pants. She couldn’t see him from her position but when his erection brushed across the outside of her underwear, she had an idea. “You good?” 

In any other situation, she probably would have needed more preparation but in this situation where she had been this close to death..she found that she was perfectly ready. 

She couldn’t quite get the words out so nodded frantically. He pulled her underwear to the side and she felt his head brush against her aching heat. She knew what it would feel like already through her vivid dreams but when he started to push into her...it was the first time. The dreams were nothing compared to the burn of him stretching her for the first time. She threw her head back as the pain and pleasure mixed together beautifully. 

It took a bit to lower herself until she was sitting completely in his lap but once she had, they paused for just a second. Her body was trembling at just how full she felt. His hand cupped her cheek to pull her back to reality. She hadn’t even realized she had closed her eyes until she opened them to see just how intensely he was staring at her. 

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she started to lift herself. Every inch his cock dragged across her insides felt like pure, electric heaven. Mira bit down on her lower lip as his metal arm held her hip gently. She pulled almost completely off of him before slamming herself back down. 

Their sounds mixed together in the quiet space loudly as she started a fast rhythm. Her knees were screaming in pain after a few minutes but she ignored it when animalistic desire took over. Her vision was pure light even as she felt Bucky shift. 

His real hand held the back of her head as he laid her onto her back. Her knees were happy at least but when she looked up at him, sweat dripping through the dust on his forehead, blue eyes burning with intensity and the feel of his metal hand at her hip...she knew this was her vision coming true. 

The first thrust into her had her whole body wracked with pleasure as another orgasm washed over her. It didn’t stop though as he held one of her legs under the knee and plowed into her with stunning strength. She gasped, tossing her head back as she got lost in the pleasure. 

“Mira,” he groaned, metal hand tightening just a bit. She knew she would have a bruise there but couldn’t find it in herself to stop the onslaught of pleasure. “Fuck, I’m close.” 

She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him close as his thrusts became short and jilted. “God, Bucky,” was all she could get out as he pressed an arm to the ground. His other hand focused on rubbing at her clit, which had her nearly screaming in shock. 

She was so busy with the feeling of climax that it shocked her when she felt his cock throb inside her. Oh fuck, he just came inside of her. Mira was conflicted with herself because it was the first time she had ever had someone cum inside her. It was equal parts worrying and arousing. 

They stayed like that for a few seconds, locked together until he finally pulled away so she could fix her underwear and dress. He sat back and fixed his pants so that they could sit in an awkward silence for a second. She had never had a moment like this in her entire life, though she had heard stories of other heroes getting lost in the heat of battle and near-death experiences and ending up fucking. It had just never been her. 

“You okay?” he asked after a few seconds. His voice was full of soft worry that had her smiling. 

“Hell yeah, that was better than any dream,” she chuckled, not realizing she must sound a little crazy. 

“Dream?” he questioned with a quirked eyebrow and knowing smirk. 

Oh shit. 

“Uh...did they not tell you...what I can do?” she mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck. 

Bucky bent one knee so he could lean casually. “You can see small snippets of the future. So...you knew we were going to fuck because of a dream?” 

Well, when you put it like that… 

She groaned with a heat starting in her cheeks again. “Yeah, it sounds super fucking creepy when you put it like that!” she laughed with a shake of her head. 

Something passed through his eyes as he realized something. “Is that why you were staring at me in the coffee shop?” 

Mira felt like she was getting grilled but he at least was owed an explanation. “Not at first,” she started even as a vision of Colossus flashed through her mind. He was lifting the rubble above them; Jean Grey was almost using her telekinesis to move rubble with him. The X-Men were working to save them. “At first I was just shocked at how fantastically…” 

Bucky quirked an eyebrow. 

She cleared her throat. “Attractive you were...but then, I had a premonition when you touched my hand and I saw you getting thrown by an explosion so I knew it was you,” she finished, feeling better having admitted everything. They probably should have talked about this _before_ fucking but...too late now. “It’s kind of hard to mistake you for anyone else considering.” 

He looked down at his metal arm with a casual glance before they heard something shifting above them. “That must be the rescue team,” he said, looking at the table above them. 

“It’s Colossus,” she said casually, allowing her mind to run through possible scenarios. “Excuse me.” 

She reached over to move a large rock from where it was stuck and placed it on the ground where she knew it couldn’t do any harm. She moved a jagged beam a fraction of an inch. 

When she finally settled down, she realized Bucky was looking at her strangely. “Oh, sorry, that must look crazy, huh?” she laughed, sitting close enough to him for their legs to brush. “Mister Sinister unlocked my powers and I can see a lot of different futures depending on a lot of variables. That rock would have broken my hand; that beam would have compromised the integrity of the table’s leg and crushed us.” 

He looked a little impressed. “You can see...all possible futures?” 

There was a hint of mischievous intent just because the table above them groaned. She knew it was Colossus even before the metal table was pulled up and tossed to the side. “Colossus, you beautiful metal giant, I’ve never been so happy to see your metal mug in my entire life!” she laughed, smiling up at the gentle man’s face. His eyes widened with shock before he reached down to offer a hand. 

“I found them!” he shouts back with his heavy accent. He pulled her up by her hand gently so that he could situate her in the crook of his arm. “Sergeant Barnes, do you require assistance?” 

Bucky shook his head as he stood up, brushing dirt from his uniform. “Thanks but I’m good.” 

Colossus carried Mira all the way out of the hole to the top where she looked up to see the sun peeking through gaps in the tree canopy. Her eyes closed as the sun warmed her face pleasantly. The metal mutant easily set her down on the grass as soon as they were clear of the hole. 

“Mira, holy shit!” she heard Nadia say before she was wrapped up in the woman’s arms. “I thought you were dead for sure!” 

Mira found tears in her eyes despite herself as she returned the hug tightly. Truth be told, if it weren’t for Sinister breaking that barrier...she probably would be dead. The only reason she got out was because she had allowed herself to see every possible future. Even now, her mind was supplying her with several different possible outcomes for this exact moment. It was distracting but...she was starting to learn how to ignore it. 

Nadia pulled away when a very familiar man in a wheelchair came into sight. “Professor X,” Mira smiled, wiping her cheeks. “You came for me.” 

The wizened old man shook his head. “We will always come for you, Mira. However, you do owe King T’Challa quite the thank you. He allowed us inside the borders to help get you out.” 

Mira looked up to see the Black Panther standing just a few feet back, helmet off to show the King of this nation. She flushed brightly at realizing he had come out to help her as well. “Your Majesty, thank you so much,” she stuttered, not sure how to react in the presence of royalty. 

He waved his hand casually to brush it aside. “You were taken in my country by this mad man,” he said in his thick accent, looking none too happy about the situation. “It was the least I could do but to come out and get you myself. We had reason to believe you were being targeted, which is why we sent Sergeant Barnes to keep an eye on you. It worked out...better than we could have hoped.” 

Mira decidedly ignored the subtle undertone in the man’s voice to look at Bucky shocked. “So, it wasn’t my fantastic charisma that got me your number?” she teased, giving him a look that said, _we’ll talk about this later_. 

He gave her an insufferable smirk and crossed his arms over his chest. “Sadly, no,” he quipped back at her. 

The next few hours were a whirlwind of activity. She was swept away in the Blackbird back to the capital, which took hours. Bucky decided to ride with her, sitting in the back. They had a lot to talk about but as soon as the jet took off, Mira found her eyes heavy and ended up resting her cheek against the cool metal of his left shoulder. She passed out and only woke up when the jet settled on the ground. 

She was taken to Princess Shuri and a medical team to check her overall health, which, other than some cuts and bruises, she was fine. Then, Professor X took her aside for a mental check up to see about her barrier and powers. 

“The barrier is completely gone,” he said after a moment of prodding in her mind. “How do you feel?” 

Mira assessed her situation and shrugged. “If he hadn’t...Bucky and I could have died at least 23 different ways,” she said, rubbing her arm softly. “It’s...distracting and a little annoying to have my mind offer every outcome but I’m starting to learn how to categorize different possibilities. It’s almost like a computer algorithm. Some things, I just won’t do so my brain has stopped offering them as if it’s learning my preferences.” 

The Professor looked impressed sitting there listening to her babble. She stopped when she realized she was making up crazy theories. “I’m glad you’re taking this so well,” he admitted. “You were so overwhelmed when we first met...I wasn’t sure you’d ever get to this point. I’m proud of you, Mira.” 

She flushed when his praise hit her in the best kind of way. She had come from a family that never gave praise, never said anything close to affection and Professor X had never held back his praise for any of his students. He had taken her gently by the hand, gotten her out of that damn asylum and given her a completely new outlook on life. 

Leaning forward, she initiated the hug before he could offer. He readily accepted, running a hand gently over her hair. “I’m sorry you went through this,” he whispered, holding her tight against his form. “And...I’m sorry for what’s about to happen.” 

Mira pulled back, wiping the tears from her eyes. She already knew. “I...have to leave...don’t I?” she asked with only a small hiccup. 

He looked so sad when he nodded. “I’m sorry, Mira. It’s not what I wanted for you,” he explained, holding her hands tightly. “I know what you want out of Wakanada and I know that if, given the chance, you would excel but...Mister Sinister isn’t going to stop. He won’t stop until he has you again; I think you probably already know that.” 

She felt helpless in that moment but slowly worked herself out of it by ignoring the future possibilities. There were too many paths to look at right then. “I understand,” she nodded with a deep sigh. “I just...can I have a day to say good-bye?” 

The Professor smiled gently. “Does that bode well for you?” 

Mira looked through some of the visions but none of them seemed negative. “Yeah, I think I can have a day,” she finally said, standing up from the chair. Her chest hurt as she walked away from the only father figure she had ever accepted and out the door. 

She knew before she opened the door that a certain man with a metal arm was waiting for her. It still didn’t keep her from forgetting how to breathe to see him casually leaned against the wall with a knee bent and arms crossed over his chest. He gave an easy smirk when the door opened and the hurt clenched a little harder. 

What would really happen if she stayed? 

Visions filled her mind at breakneck pace. Beautiful memories of kissing, dates and happiness with this man quickly turned to death and blood when Mister Sinister tore the whole capital apart to get to her. Every single vision where she stayed ended in Bucky’s death and Wakanda-wide destruction. 

Bucky’s smirk dropped when the tears fell down her cheeks. He rushed forward, hands on the outside of her arms before he just said, “Fuck it,” and pulled her into a tight hug. She hid in his chest, taking comfort from the man she had just met. She could see their entire future; she could see the love and passion and happiness. It always ended the same, though: Death and pain. 

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed, clinging to his shirt desperately. “I’m so sorry.” 

His metal hand wrapped up in her hair so he could pull her to look at his face. “You have _nothing_ to apologize for,” he said with so much conviction that she almost believed him. She couldn’t tell him what she had seen; she couldn’t tell him how happy they would be for the next few years; and she definitely didn’t tell him that staying with her ended in his death. 

Mira stayed like that for a second before the man leaned down to connect their lips. Her body hummed with happiness so suddenly she forgot what was going to happen. “I have to leave,” she whispered even when he was pulling her back into the kiss. His mouth was demanding and rough against hers as he succeeded in kissing every word right out of her head. “B-Bucky.” 

He pulled her into a room so that her back connected with a wall. His metal hand locked the door so he could focus back on her by kissing the sense right out of her. She wasn’t sure how he quieted all of the visions but as his hand cupped her face, she couldn’t think about anything except him. 

The cold metal of his left hand shoved down into the sweats she had been given to change out of her dress. She gasped into the kiss as his metal fingers slipped into her folds to rub against her clit. Her brain became fuzzy and the only thing she could think about was getting him inside of her. 

“I was hoping…” he started, kissing at her neck. “We’d get a little more time to get to know each other.” 

She sighed happily when two metal fingers slipped into her sex, teasing her. “I-I think I like-ah!-your metal hand too-fuck!-much,” she got out even as he was fingering into her mercilessly. 

The devious grin he had on his face said so much about what he thought. “Yeah? I don’t think this is what it was given to me for, truthfully,” he teased, nipping at her ear. His breath was hot against her neck, causing goosebumps to pop up all over her left side. 

The fact that he could probably kill someone with that metal hand definitely didn’t make her more aroused...seriously, there must be something wrong with her! “P-Princess Shuri would be ashamed!” she laughed even as it turned into a shuttered moan. 

The orgasm hit her like a brick wall and turned her into a shivering mess. He didn’t seem too upset by the picture as he pulled his hand away before bodily picking her up. She yelped, clinging to him even as she was being bent over a table. Her pants and underwear were pulled down to her knees even as she felt his erection pressing at her entrance. 

“Fuckin’ hell, Bucky!” she whimpered, trembling from her need. 

She didn’t have to wait long before he was shoving right into her. He didn’t even pause to let her get her bearings, fucking into her with a hard rhythm that made her see stars. Her mouth was quiet for a brief second before she dissolved into a groaning, panting mess of sound and feeling. She loved the way he held her with his hands on her waist, thumbs pressing into the small of her back to keep her still. She loved the feeling of his powerful thrusts and the way he just seemed to perpetually hit that spot inside of her. 

Mira wasn’t ready to say his dick was perfect but...give it a few more thrusts. 

Her body spasmed as another orgasm washed over her. “B-Bucky, please, fuck,” she babbled, unable to put together a cohesive sentence. 

He responded in kind by reaching one hand down under her to brush across her clit. It was enough to have her keening in shock. “God damn,” he whispered against the back of her neck. 

Her noises were so rambled that they didn’t make any sense but judging by the way he picked up his pace, he was close. She gripped the edges of the table desperately even as he was pressing into her. It was far too arousing that she _felt_ him throb inside of her as he came or the fact that this didn’t bother her at all. 

It took him a second to pull away but when he did, she flipped around so they could look at each other. They were both panting, breathless, and flushed from the activity. They fixed themselves before he wrapped her up in his arms again. It was grounding to feel him holding her. 

“I’m going to need some Plan B,” she mumbled against his chest, refusing to look up at him. 

“Plan B? Oh, shit, Mira, I’m a bastard,” he shook his head with a soft chuckle. 

“You said it not me,” she laughed, wrapping her arms around his strong back. 

He laughed at the snark. “No, I was so worried about my dick that I didn’t stop to tell you I’m infertile,” he finally said, causing her to look up at him. “It’s a long story but...let’s just say it was done without my knowledge?” 

Her eyes widened a little as she reached up to kiss his cheek. There was a lot of background that she didn’t know; there were a lot of things they hadn’t said yet. “Well, at least I don’t have to worry about being pregnant,” she smiled gently. 

Bucky looked a little hesitant before he let out a giant sigh. “I’m sorry, Mira. I haven’t even taken you on a date or anything. This is...backwards.” 

She shook her head sadly. “We don’t have much time, anyways. I’m...glad we get the time we do.” 

There was a tense silence as they both contemplated the future before he pulled away. “I’ll...help you get packed,” he offered, sounding more like a question than a suggestion. They were both in unknown territory but she had never felt more comfortable than she was with him. 

“Having a guy with a metal arm to help me move things sounds...convenient!” she teased, watching his hesitation turn to that casual smirk again. Damn, she loved that smirk so much. 

The rest of the day was spent getting her things ready for the trip to...wherever. There were several paths that could be taken from here and she wasn’t sure which one yet. She was sure that was completely on purpose to keep her guessing; Professor X knew how to work around her power already, which was...only slightly terrifying. 

There was, surprisingly, a lot of laughing, teasing and friendly banter not just between her and Bucky but between Bucky and Nadia too. It seemed that they both fit pretty well together too, which only made things harder for Mira. She didn’t want to leave. It was the last thing she wanted to do when she had finally found someone she could see living the rest of her life with, literally. 

Sadly, Fate was a cruel mistress that deemed such an arrangement impossible. 

Mira felt a lot as she worked with the two and pointedly ignored the looks that Nadia sent her every now and again. The empath, thankfully, had the wisdom to keep it to herself and just tried to distract Mira with sass. It worked a little until her things were being packed into the Blackbird and she was standing at the bottom of the ramp. 

There was a tense silence as she finally gave a deep sigh. “I’m gonna miss you too, girl,” Nadia said before she could say anything. Mira found herself wrapped up in a warm embrace with the woman who habitually smelt like hibiscus and lemon. She closed her eyes, keeping the tears from escaping, and hugged her back tightly. “Keep in contact, okay?” 

Mira nodded as the woman backed away with a small wave. She gave a knowing look to Bucky, who either ignored it or didn’t see it, before walking to the car that was waiting for her. She was gone in an instant, leaving the two of them standing there. 

“I’m...at a loss of what to say,” Mira finally admitted, running a hand through her wavy hair idly. 

“Me too,” he admitted with a half-smile. 

It wasn’t fair, she decided in her brain. It wasn’t fair that the moment she met someone she really liked...life had to take her away. She wanted to stay with him; she didn’t want to just _see_ the visions of them together...she wanted to _experience_ them. Mira wanted to laugh at his jokes and return snarky comments and kiss him all she wanted no matter what time of day it was and… 

“Hey, don’t do that,” he whispered as he took a step forward to cup the sides of her face with his hands. He wiped at the tears on her cheeks gently. “I didn’t realize you were such a crybaby.” 

It was said it jest and it succeeded in making her chuckle despite the sadness settling in her chest. “Can I..still text you?” she found herself asking pitifully. 

His eyes softened a fraction. “Of course you can, baby girl,” he whispered, sending a shock of happiness through her system at the nickname. “Even if we’re miles away...I’d still like to get to know ya.” 

She smiled through the tears, letting him lean down to place the smallest, sweetest kiss on her lips. “I’m going to miss you,” she sighed. 

“I’m gonna miss you too,” he nodded, not sounding at all hesitant. 

“It’s time,” she heard Professor X say from inside the Blackbird. She knew if she didn’t leave now there would be trouble along the way so she pulled away from the grasp of the man. They both waved to each other sadly as she walked up the ramp to the Blackbird. It closed slowly so that she saw the way he slumped and shoved his hands in his pocket when he thought she couldn’t see. His eyes were dark and full of sadness, which hurt her far more than leaving. “I’m sorry, Mira. It’s for the best.” 

Mira wrapped her arms around herself and gave a shuddery sigh. She thought of all the ways he could have died had she stayed. It didn’t help. “I know,” she said as the Blackbird took off. 


End file.
